A summer like no other
by awesomeami316
Summary: Piper Foster moves to her father's hometown La Push, Washington, and who else does she meet other than the Pack.
1. Chapter 1

A summer like no other

Piper Foster moves to her father's hometown La Push, Washington, and who else does she meet other than the Pack.

Piper POV  
"Piper, wake up honey, it is time to get off the plane." My mother's voice woke me up from my nap; she was gently shaking me awake. I groaned and stretched, popping a majority of my bones in the process.

"Hello," I said groggily grinning at my mom, she smiled and pushed my hair out of my eyes and we buckled up as the plane was landing in Seattle, Washington, U.S.A.  
Hi my name is Piper Grace Foster, I'm originally from Washington, but my parents moved to my mom's home town Sydney, Australia, when I was about 2. I am 17 years old, and I have long brown hair, and brown eyes. I'm about 5'7 and I'm extremely tan, I have three other siblings, the twins, Chris and Olivia. They're a load of trouble but fun to be around, they are 13 years old , and then there is my twin brother, Liam, he is 10 minutes older than me and we look exactly alike except I'm a girl and he is a boy.

"Thank you for flying International Airlines; you may now exit the plane." We heard from the intercoms, I unbuckled and grabbed my bag, and got in line behind Liam as we all filed off the plane. We had already had our luggage shipped over a few days ago, and my dad had flown over last week to come and fix up the house and stuff.  
I searched for my dad's familiar face and then finally saw him; I took off running towards him and jumped into his arms. He spun me around and I grinned at him and we laughed, he set me down and spun Olivia and Chris and then gave Liam a manly hug and then giving mom a kiss, we all loaded into the suburban. Olivia and Chris were in the back and Liam and I were in the middle seats while mom and dad were in the front. After about 45 minutes of driving we drove into a town with the sign Forks, and then to La Push. We went a little ways outside of the main town and down past all these other houses and then down a very long driveway surrounded by trees, and we reached our house, it was absolutely beautiful, we all jumped out to go see whose room was whose.

I got out of the car and looked around, we had no neighbors and a lot of space to run around, and play. I saw our dogs and I walked over to them, they were in a fence, I shot a look at my dad for locking them up and let them out.

"Hey Bugsy, hey Izzy, and hey Duke," I said smiling, Bugsy was a pug, Izzy was a lab, and Duke was a German Sheppard. They went off chasing each other and exploring and I went inside the house, I climbed up the stairs and found my room and Liam's was on the third floor, and Olivia and Chris were on the second, and mom and dad were on the first. My room was teal and already had my bed, desk, and dresser in it. My clothes and other stuff were all in boxes and tubs. I started to unpack, finally mom called us down for dinner, which was Chinese food she ordered. I ate my sweet and sour chicken and we all settled down in the den, we watched a little TV before mom and dad left the room. The rest of us just kind of talked about what we were going to do this summer, back in Australia we were never bored, I have a feeling this summer was not going to be like any past ones… And oh how right I was.  
**SO what do y'all think? Please read and review and tell me your opinion please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A summer like no other

Chapter 2

Paul POV

"Come on Jared, please just take your man card back for one day, just come hang out, come watch the game, and I bought a new video game, come on man." I tried to coax my best friend, Jared, to ditch his lover girl and hang out with me just for tonight.

"Alright man, I'll tell her, I'll be there in a 10," Jared said and hung up the phone, I did a fist into the air and did a little dance I only do in private.

10 minutes came and went and I heard a knock on my door, I opened it to see Jared.

"Hey man come on it's almost tip off," I said and I made some popcorn and we sat down to watch the game, after the game was over we played my new game I got, after we finished that we went outside for a little bit to mess around, soon Embry and Sam were over and we started a basketball game, Jared and me against Embry and Sam.

"Did you guys hear about Gabe Foster moving his family back here? Said his oldest boy was showing some signs of phasing, so keep an eye on him, try to make sure one of you guys is near him when Gabe isn't, understand?" Sam laid down the order and we nodded, we had done that for Embry, and we would do that for any other one else who phased.

"Let's go see them now, I want you guys to get a look at him and get his scent and crap," Sam said and I tossed him my keys to my truck, he got in the cab and so did Embry and me and Jared hung out in the back. We drove about ten minutes from my house and then we turned down a long driveway. We jumped out of the truck and Sam lead the way and knocked on the door.

"I got it!" yelled a smaller voice that was obviously a girl. The door opened and there stood a small girl around 12 or 13.

"Hello," she said having an Australian accent, and she smiled at us.

"Hey, is your dad or mom around?" Sam asked and she nodded just as her dad came and shooed her away.

"Sam, I was hoping to see you soon, come in, let me take you guys to the den," he said and led us through the huge house, man what did these people do for a living, they had to be loaded with cash.  
We all sat down in the den and Gabe called for his son.  
"Liam, get down here!" he called and he went and sat down next to Sam, then Liam came and I looked at him. He was definitely going to phase, he was the same height as us, and had some muscles developing.  
"What dad?" he asked, yep and his voice was dropping, just like mine had.  
"Son, this is Sam and his friends, they're around your age," his dad said and Sam introduced all of us, after our little meeting was over and Liam went back upstairs and we were filing out I caught a glimpse of long brown hair and the sound of a beautiful voice, it sounded like an angel, but before I got to see her face Sam had already ushered us out of the house and I was in the back of the truck before I knew it, and we were driving away.

**So Paul and Piper haven't met yet, but they will soon, I promise! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A summer like no other

Chapter 3

Piper POV

"Ugh, noooo!" I groaned and rolled over and saw a huge flashing 7:30 on my alarm clock, I rolled out of bed and stretched, I stripped off my pajamas, which consisted of a pair of basketball shorts, and an oversized hoodie. I pulled on a neon-yellow Nike sports bra, a pair of purple Nike Pros, some running shorts and some socks and a my running shoes.  
I grabbed my phone and headphones before I clomped down the stairs, besides my dad, I was the only one who was up, dad was sitting at the bar in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal and he smiled at me.  
"Morning papa Smurf," I said and kissed his cheek, he grinned at me as I pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and a granola bar out of the pantry, I joined him at the bar and unwrapped my breakfast.

"Morning Piper," he said and I nodded and then he finished his breakfast, kissed my head, before heading out to work. I finished off my breakfast and went outside to run. I put my phone in my armband thing that held it there and put it on shuffle, before jogging down the road. I was jogging along, looking at the scenery around me, I noticed a little path that veered off into the woods, and I decided to take a little adventure of my own. So I went down the little path, jumping over fallen trees, and avoiding low branches, despite some of the hazards the woods contained, it was overall beautiful. Then I heard a snap, I looked around and saw a huge wolf, it had dark silver fur, and was about 10 times my size. He was crouched over, as if he was about to attack me. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenched my mouth shut, and braced myself, waiting; I opened my eyes a little and saw it still looking at me. He hadn't attacked me yet, I very carefully put my hands up and started to back away, I didn't look it in the eyes, I was afraid it would trigger something inside him and he would attack me.

"Okay, good wolf, good boy, I'm just gonna leave now," I said and the wolf plopped down on its but, still towering over me. He perked his ears up and let his tongue roll out of his mouth to the side. Then I looked him in the eye, and time seemed to stop, this wolf was absolutely beautiful. The wolf seemed to freeze, and so I decided to leave, I turned to leave and then suddenly, the wolf was in front of me, he picked me up by my sports bra, like a baby and carried me to some grass and sat me down, he curled a paw around me and I laughed.

"I guess you're my first new friend here in La Push," I laughed and decided he was friendly, I rubbed his belly and he rolled onto his back and I laughed, this dog was so cute. I scratched behind his ears and his leg thumped, pretty much shaking the whole forest. He then licked my face; a distant wolf howl was heard in the distance, probably his family.

"Is that your call buddy?" I asked and as if the wolf could understand me he kind of nodded and I got up.

"Nice meeting you, thanks for not eating me," I said and then I sprinted away and found myself back on my driveway, I sprinted all the way home, and checked my phone, it was only 8:25. My mom was up but Liam, Chris, and Olivia were still dead asleep. I greeted my mom and walked up the stairs and took a quick shower before putting on a pair of underwear, and a bra. I walked over to my closet and picked up a pair of denim short-shorts and then picked out a peach, sparkly, racerback Love Pink tank top and pulled on a pair of my sandals and pulled my hair up into a messy bun and pulled on a head band, I wore it like the hippies did. I went back down stairs and kissed my mom's cheek before going into the den and flipping through Netflix. Then the doorbell rang and I got up to get it since mom was busy. I opened the door and saw a huge, tall, tan, shirtless boy at my door.

"Hi, I'm Paul, um is Liam here?" he asked me, he had these eyes; they looked so familiar I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
"He's asleep," I said, he looked pretty nervous for some reason and so I decided to give him some sympathy.  
"He'll be up any minute now do you want to come in and wait for him to get up?" I asked, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree, like he had won a million dollars or something, I had just invited him in, I hadn't given him my liver or anything, but apparently to him they were the same thing.

"I'd love to, thanks!" he said excitedly and he stepped inside, I led him past mom who was typing on the laptop, her fingers were flying about 500 miles per hour.

"Mom, this is Paul, I guess he's Liam's friend, he will be with me in the den watching Netflix until Liam gets up," I said and she nodded and smiled at Paul.

"Good to see you again Paul," she said and we went back to the den and I plopped onto the couch and patted the seat next to me, Paul sat down uneasily, I could pretty much smell the nervousness coming off this kid, I laughed and clicked back onto my Pretty Little Liars episode, I was rewatching the series until it came back on.  
"So why are you so nervous?" I asked him, and he laughed weakly, he shrugged.  
"I'm just not very good with people, I have a bit of a temper," he said and shrugged, I lived with Liam, Olivia, and Chris, the angriest, most moody, grumpiest people in the world, especially in the morning.

"So Paulie, can I call you Paulie? Good because I am, tell me what's hot in La Push lately? Tell me all the dirty little secrets of this town, spill em'." I commanded him and he laughed and then looked me in the eyes very seriously, and then took a very deep breath.

"Oh you've come to the master of dirt little lady, I hear it all, so where do you want to start? The Forks kids, La Push kids, pick one anyone," he said and I thought about it.

"La Push kids, please my informer," I said and he nodded.

"Excellent choice, well in La Push, you have 6 social groups: the jocks, stoners, partiers, sluts, nerds, the loners, and me and my friends, I'll start off with the jocks, their leader is All-American, senior, quarterback Josh King, he might be the star of the football field but I would not cheat on him in Chemistry, trust me, been there done that." He said, smiling a huge grin and winking at me before starting again this time with the stoners.

"The stoners, well they aren't just right out stoners, they are, trust me they are, but they say they're all for saving the environment, so they started a greenhouse after school club, but really they're high as hell in the greenhouse."

"Then there's the parties, they party every week, weekend, all the time they party, it's a nonstop thing with them, and really that's all with them. Next we have the sluts, you know who they are, they have very little clothing, and well they just look like a slut, they tend to hang around the jocks as well and the party children, and then we have our nerds, they're average, typical nerds, but don't underestimate them, they can make you cry if needed, well the loners, they aren't really loners, they all hang out together but they call themselves loners, so I guess they're loners together, which really defeats the purpose of being a loner, anyways, then we have the best of all of La Push, we like to call ourselves The Pack, we're the most handsome, smartest, charming fellas of La Push, and the hottest one of them is this hunk Paul Lahote, man he's a stud muffin, the ladies cannot get enough of him," he said and I rolled my eyes and laughed just as I heard Liam come down the stairs, I got up and Paul followed me out of the den.

"Hey bro, Paul is here," I said ruffling his hair before heading up the stairs.

Liam POV

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked Paul.

"Wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me and Jared today," he asked and I nodded.

"Sure, I'll be right back," I went upstairs and quickly changed clothes, and followed Paul out the door, we jumped into this truck and then we were off. I looked in the review mirror to see Piper staring at us out her window, I sighed, I wonder if Paul had a girlfriend for her to hang out with or something.

"Hey Paul, do you a have a girlfriend or something?" I asked him.

"No, why?" he asked.

"I just want my sister, Piper, to have more friends," I said and he nodded.

"She'll be fine, she will have some really good friend soon" Paul said, as if knew that was going to happen.

"I hope you're right," I said sighing.

"I'm always right man, get used to it."

**Well here you go! Hope y'all liked it, and I don't own anything but Piper and her family! **


	4. Chapter 4

A summer like no other

Chapter 4

Piper POV

I watched my lousy brother, and super hot Paul drive away in Paul's truck, I sighed when they drove out of sight, man how did Liam get so lucky to make all the new friends, so easily, why did I have the hard time this time?  
I went down from my room back into the den, I watched Pretty Little Liars, and Jaws for the rest of the day, I wallowed in self pity, or what I like to call it loner-itis. I was half fallen asleep when dad came home from work, he's a journalist, and he traveled all over the world all the time. My mom on the other hand was a stay at home mom, my dad somehow made a killing in writing so she could stay home with us and do laundry and cook.  
"Hey squirt," dad said coming in and ruffling my hair as I scrolled through some more movies, looking for something to watch, I had just finished Jaws and I was taking a break from Pretty Little Liars at the moment, one can only take so much suspense in one day. I finally found a movie I loved, Dirty Dancing. I clicked on it and dad settled into his recliner, we talked about casual stuff, nothing to important, Olivia and Chris came down and joined us and then mom called us to dinner, Liam still wasn't home, he had called home about two hours ago saying he was going to stay at his friend Sam's house for dinner. Usually my parents are kind of freaky about people they don't know but for some reason my mom was okay with him staying there, even though she had only met Sam once or twice.  
"This is delicious momma," I said shoving down the lasagna; my mom was one of the best cooks in the whole entire world, no lie.  
A little after dinner I was running around outside, my hair was thrown up in a sloppy bun on top of my head, I had thrown a headband in and I had a pair of spandex on and a cut off t-shirt, and suddenly my brother decided to bring all his hot friends over for a game of basketball. At first I didn't even notice them; I was running around with the dogs, not paying attention to anything at all. Then I heard a cat call and I looked around, it was one of Liam's friends, I had never met him before but he was just as cute as Sam, Paul was a little cuter.

"Cut it out Embry," Liam said shoving him and they all laughed and shoved one another.  
"Hey baby sis," Liam said kissing the top of my head I snorted and pushed him away.

"By 10 minutes Liam, get over it!" I said and he laughed and grabbed the ball away from me. I crossed my arms.

"Would you like to play?" Liam asked me, he smirked knowing I would say yes, I never ever said no to a challenge, I loved to win.  
"Sure big bro," I said and bumped him with my elbow.  
"Come on man, I don't want her to get hurt," Paul complained, I whirled around, livid.  
"Listen here bud; I can play just as well and as rough as you all can, so don't under estimate me!" I snapped getting up in his face. He shrugged, still a little uncertain, but nodded.

"Fine, Sam please divide the teams," Paul said and Sam nodded, it was me, Paul, and Jared, against Embry, Sam, and Liam, and so the game began.  
Paul passed the ball quickly to Jared, Jared lobbed it over to me, and I sunk a three. That's pretty much how the rest of the game went, except once, Embry and I were a little too aggressive, and Embry got angry and shoved me, and when I say shoved me, I legit mean shoved me, I flew for a good fifteen seconds before I hit the ground, landing on my butt, my head hit the ground I groaned and rolled over. I was trying to act tough, then I felt someone really warm, I cracked my eyes open. Paul, Paul was holding me in his arms, he was whispering to himself, and slightly shaking, but he stroked my face with his thumb and then I fell into darkness.

Liam POV

"That's my baby sister, you hurt my sister," I said and I started to shake all over, I suddenly got really hot, my bones felt like they were stretching and popping, all in the wrong ways. I screamed out and suddenly I was dragged into the woods, I was shaking all over and screaming, my body burned and felt like it was being torn apart all over. Then suddenly, it stopped, I looked down and was completely shocked by what I saw. Large brown paws, I looked up it was Sam standing there. I was so scared, was I going mad? Was I crazy, insane, or dead?

_Liam, it's Jared, just calm down, everything is going to be fine, you're one of us now. Listen to Sam, he will help you _

_Jared what's going on? Why can I hear you? Why am I a wolf?_

_Liam, welcome you are now a protector of La Push_

_Sam please tell me what is going on _

_Just listen closely, it all started a very long time ago with our ancestors, you do know the legends?_

_Of course I do. _

_Well they're all true, all very true we are shape shifters we are made to protect La Push and its people from the Cold Ones _

It took me a while to get used to everything, finally I calmed down and phased back. I walked out of the woods to see my mom standing there with tears in her eyes, she ran over and hugged me tight.  
"I love you," she whispered in my ear, and I smiled.

"I love you to mom," I said and released her from the hug and then my dad was there.

"Where is Piper?" I asked him, he walked over to me.

"She's upstairs, she just hit her head pretty hard, but she is okay. Paul is with her," dad explained to me and I nodded.

"Where are the twins?" I asked.

"Over at a friend's house from day camp," mom said and I nodded. Then I looked up at the window and saw Piper looking at me, her mouth hung open, her eyes were as wide as saucers. Then she was in front of me, she was poking me in the chest.

"You are not my brother! Get out of here and bring my brother back, because my brother is some stupid, scrawny, lanky guy! Not whoever you are!" she screamed and poked me in the chest, I don't know why but that made me really mad. I started to growl and shake, everyone backed up, Paul wrapped his arms around my sister, I looked at him, and then I remembered what Sam had said about imprinting, I got even madder.

"No, not my sister," I screamed and burst into a wolf and took off running through the woods, letting a pain filled howl fill the silence. Then I ran, and I ran, then I stopped and fell asleep, praying this was all a bad dream.


	5. Chapter 5

A summer like no other

Chapter 5

Piper POV

My brother just turned into a wolf… Let me say that again, my brother just turned into a giant wolf and ran away.  
I heard a pain stricken howl ripple through the air, and then all was silent, Sam had run off after Liam, I just stood there in shock, repeating the scene over and over in my head, I wasn't even freaking out that hottie McHottie Paul had his arms wrapped tightly around me. All I could think about was Liam yelling something about me, his sister.  
"What was Liam talking about, when he said not my sister?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Hey Piper, wanna take a drive with me?" Paul asked, he had taken his arms away, and for some reason that really made my heart hurt.  
"No, I want answers," I demanded, I was very stubborn when it came down to the point.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, just come with me," he pleaded, and for some reason I agreed and let him lead me to his truck, he helped me in and the next thing I know all I saw was open road.  
"Where are we going?" I was full of questions, really important ones, and that's all I could come up with, man how lame am I?  
"No where really, we're just driving, I like to do this sometimes, and sometimes I think about just never coming back, never stopping, but I always come back," Paul said staring straight ahead at the road, one hand on the steering wheel and the other was stretched over the seat of the car.

"Tell me everything," I said after a few moments of silence, so he did, he repeated the legends which I had heard since I was a little kid, but he told me anyways.

"Well, we are that, we are shape shifters we are here to protect La Push and its people. We're a lot faster and stronger than normal people; we have advanced hearing, sight, and smell. We also imprint, imprinting is where a wolf finds its mate for life, it's not actually forcing the two to fall in love, eventually the two would find each other anyways, imprinting is just like a pesky grandmother trying to hook you up with someone, she'll tell you every day that the two are meant for each other but you'll deny it, until one day you look at her and you realize how much you love her. You'll do anything for her, a lover, a friend, a brother, a protector. Anything she wants, when you imprint suddenly you don't revolve around the sun, it's her, she's the string that holds you to Earth. She's your everything; you'll do anything to make her happy, to see that cute little smile light up her face, that's like winning the lottery to us."

"Wow, so those girls must be pretty lucky, to have someone who is completely devoted to them and only them," I said sighing, how great would that be.

"Yeah, Jared has imprinted but he hasn't told her about wolves yet," Paul said making a left turn, we were still on nothing but road, and trees, lots of trees.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah, she's beautiful, I haven't known her that long but she's amazing," Paul said sighing like a girl. I laughed, and laughed.

"What?" he said laughing himself, he had a huge grin on his face, man he was cute.

"You sounded like a girl," I said, busting into a fit of giggles again and his laughter boomed like thunder.

"So who is it?" I asked him; wouldn't it be funny if it was me? Hahaha, but my life doesn't work like that now does it?

"Well, Piper the thing is, um well. I wish I could have waited to tell you this, I wanted you to do this naturally, Piper I imprinted on you," he rushed the words out, and I froze and then I punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Paul asked me, he looked very confused.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked him, crossing my arms and looking forward and pouting.

"You're so cute when you're angry," Paul chuckled, and then he unbuckled me and pulled me into the middle of his three seated truck, he pulled me extra close to him.

"Would I joke about this," he asked me whispering into my ear, his hot breath tickled down the back of my neck. I giggled and looked up at him, I grinned and he winked at me.

"So you're mine, forever?" I asked him, and he nodded.

"As long as you want me," he said and then he turned the truck around, and started driving home. It was around 11 P.M when we got home. I jumped out of Paul's truck, I waved as he pulled away and then ran inside, and I busted inside to see mom and dad sitting on the couch.

"Hey," I said breathlessly, I went and sat down in the recliner. The twins were probably asleep or something, they usually keep to themselves.

"So he told you everything?" Dad asked me, and I nodded and mom went over and hugged me.

"I'm sorry we never told you," she said and rocked me back in forth.

"It's no big deal, I understand," I said and they nodded, we talked for about half an hour and then they went to bed and I followed them, I climbed up to my room, I was burning up so I threw open my window and let some cool air come in. I stripped off my nasty, sweaty clothes and pulled on a t-shirt and pajama pants, I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then jumped into bed, overwhelmed with what had happened today, I didn't care Paul was a wolf, he was going to be with me forever, no matter what. All that I hoped is when I wake up tomorrow, that this all wasn't just some very good dream.


	6. Chapter 6

A summer like no other

Chapter 6

Piper POV

I woke up to my phone buzzing, I groaned and rolled over and answered it.

"Hello," I groaned into the phone, and I heard a faint chuckle, and I recognized it immediately, it was Paul's chuckle.

"Good morning princess," he said and I groaned again, and he laughed again.  
"What's up," I asked him finally waking up, I looked at the clock, 10:30, man I had slept in.

"Come down to the beach with me and the guys?" he asked me.

"Sure, pick me up in thirty minutes," I said.

"Bossy much?"

"Shut up, you love it," I grumbled, getting out of bed and picking out some clothes.

"That I do, alright be there soon," he said and hung up. I went and took a quick, cold shower and then dried off, I pulled on my purple bikini, a tank-top and some blue jean shorts. I finished blow drying my hair just as I heard a honk, I grabbed my phone, sunglasses, bag, and a towel before running down stairs.

"Hi mom, bye mom," I said, I kissed her cheek and then I was out of the house. I jumped into Paul's truck and smiled at him.

"Hey," I said weakly, he grinned and I blushed.

"Hey," he said and pulled me into the middle, he threw his arm around me and I snuggled into his firm, warm chest.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a rock," I said and wrapped my arms around his torso as he drove; a rumble escaped from him, it almost sounded like he was purring.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to like be official with me and everything." Paul suddenly blurted out.

"Well, I kinda already thought we were," I said grinning at him, and he smiled, a huge smile, and kissed the top of my head.

"Man, you're perfect," he said and we pulled into the parking lot of the beach, we jumped out and Paul slung his arm around me and we walked towards a group of tan, shirtless boys.

"Hey guys, this is Piper," Paul yelled and they all came running towards us.

"Piper, this is Embry, Jared, and Sam," Paul introduced and I smiled at all of them, then I noticed a girl behind Jared.

"Piper, this is my girl Kim," Jared said pulling Kim forward, I smiled and she smiled back.

"She doesn't know," Paul whispered into my ear and I nodded and we walked up to the cliffs.

"So you guys seriously jump," I said and they all nodded.

"Yes, you scared little girl?" Jared asked me. I laughed, kicked off my shoes, stripped off my shirt and shorts and then took a running I did a flip and then I was air born, then I was greeted by cold water. I resurfaced after a second and laughed, man that was amazing! Paul, Jared, and Sam followed shortly, Kim had passed of jumping. After a few more jumps I joined Kim on my towel.

"So Kim, tell me about yourself," I said flipping over to lie on my belly, I smiled warmly at Kim.

"Well, I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, I have one baby sister, Lilly, she's 9," Kim said smiling, I nodded.

"How long have you and Jared been together?" I asked her.

"Two weeks," she said proudly, she beamed with pride at being able to call Jared hers, and trust me I felt the same way about Paul.

"Tell me about you and Paul," she blurted out.

"Well there isn't much to tell we became official like an hour ago," I said and she nodded.

"Well then tell me about you," she said and I sat back and pushed my sunglasses onto my face.

"Well, I'm seventeen, I have 3 siblings, Olivia and Chris, they're twins, and then Liam my twin brother," I said and then I sighed, man I missed Liam, I wonder what he was doing right now, probably wolf stuff.

Suddenly large warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled my against them, I grinned and looked up to see Paul beaming down at me; he leaned down and pecked my nose. I grinned and then faced Kim again and we continued talking about casual stuff. About thirty minutes later, Embry, Jared, Sam, and Kim left.

"Paul, will you carry me?" I asked him, batting my eyes at him, he rolled his eyes but crouched over for me to get on his back, I jumped on and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, but not to the point where I was choking him.

"So you like Kim?" he asked me as he stepped around people lying in the sand.

"She's cool, she's kinda quite," I said.

"That is true," he said and we reached his car, I crawled in and put my head in Paul's lap, I looked up at him and he started to drive, he winked at me and then turned his eyes towards the road. I sat up and turned on the radio, the song _All Summer Long_ by Kid Rock was on, I whooped and then scooted into Paul's lap.

"Can I drive," I asked him hopefully.

"What the heck why not," he said pulling onto a dirt road, I whooped again and took control of the huge truck.

"Please don't crash," he said.

"Why, you scared I'll get hurt?" I teased.

"No, I can protect you, my truck on the other hand, not so much," he said and I laughed and then floored it.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" I yelled I had all the windows rolled down and the music blaring.

"NO LUKE BRYAN YOU SHAKE IT FOR ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, as I belted out the lyrics to Rain is a good thing, by Luke Bryan.

Man Paul was one lucky, lucky man.

Paul POV  
I'm such a lucky man.

**So here is chapter six, I do not own All Summer Long, Kid Rock does, and I don't own Rain is a good thing Mr. Hottie Luke Bryan does, and I don't own twilight, but I do own Piper, her family, and the plot line. Also on another note, Piper is not going to phase. Sorry, but she's not. Please read and review and have a good rest of the week! **


	7. Chapter 7

A summer like no other

Chapter 7

Piper POV

"Thank you for letting me drive your truck," I said as we sat in the drive way to Sam's house, my brother was in there, it took everything in me to stay with Paul and not run and jump into my bubba's arms. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore, once Paul and I got out of his truck I took off sprinting inside I busted inside not caring that I didn't even knock and there he was, Liam was sitting at the kitchen table, he was laughing and shoving muffins down his throat. He stopped mid-muffin and was in front of me in a second.

"Piper," he exclaimed and wrapped his humongous arms around me and I laughed and hugged him.

"Alright that's enough for now," Paul suddenly butted in; he grabbed me from Liam and put me behind him very protectively.

"I'm fine Paul," Liam spat, visibly shaking.

"Obviously not," Paul growled, I stepped forward a little, and Paul moved with me, I rolled my eyes at him but I had to admit I kinda liked the protective Paul.

"Paul, I'll be fine," I said and stepped out in front of him and sat down at the table, Liam on my right and Paul on my left. Liam asked how the family was and I told him we were fine and that we missed him a lot.

"He can go home tomorrow," Sam said as we talked and Liam yelled happily and then left to go patrol with Embry. About an hour later a howl ripped through the air, all the boys jumped into action.

"I'll be back, stay right here," Paul said and I nodded, they ran out and I explored Sam's house. I went through his fridge and saw he had everything to make cookies, so I whipped up some and threw them into the oven. I then found the TV room, I flipped onto the couch and saw Boy Meets World was on, I clicked on the show and settled into the couch in till the oven went off telling me the cookies were done, I rushed to the oven and got them out, I set them on the stove to let them cool, but then thirty minutes. I went back to my Boy Meets World and about twenty minutes later the guys came back, with a new guy.

"Piper, you made cookies!"Exclaimed Paul, he came into the living room with a huge plate full of cookies and a large glass of milk. The rest of the boys and the new kid came in and took a seat with their cookies.

"Jacob, this is Piper, Paul's imprint, Piper this is Jacob Black newest member of the Pack," Sam introduced us.

"Hey squirt," I said and he glared at me. Paul growled at him and Jacob ceased to glare.  
"Watch it pup," Paul snapped and wrapped his arms around me; I stole a cookie and a sip of milk.

Time passed, all we really did was talk to Jacob and explain everything to him about wolves, and he took it pretty well, except that he was supposed to be Alpha, he declined immediately and again when Sam asked him again. I didn't blame him, if I was only 15 or 16 I wouldn't want to lead anybody either.

"Alright Paul, take me home," I said getting up and stretching, he got up and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"By Sam, Embry, Liam, and Jake, sleep tight!" I yelled as we left the house, I crawled into Paul's truck, I was pretty tired, it had been a pretty big day, jumping off cliffs, driving Paul's truck, seeing Liam, and you know just being me is pretty tiring, being awesome drains the energy out of you pretty quickly.

"Wanna go out tomorrow night?" he blurted out.

"I would love to!"

"Great I'll pick you up at eight," he said and I felt pretty brave at the moment so I leaned over and kissed his cheek and then slipped out of the truck. I opened the front door to see Olivia and Chris running around laughing, my dad chasing them.

I told them all hello and then goodnight, I crawled up two flights of steps and then crawled into bed, but suddenly I couldn't sleep. I rolled over picked up my phone and saw I had two new text messages. One from Paul and the other from my ex-boyfriend back in Australia.

_Paul: I had an amazing time with you today _

_Me: Me too but now I can't sleep :( _

_Paul: Me either_

_Me: Wanna sneak up to my room? Hahaha _

I clicked off his messaged and clicked on my ex's message, Gavin and I had dated for two months but then I had to move, and well we hadn't left on good terms.

_Gavin: I'm sorry for being a jerk baby we can make this work_

_Me: No, I'm sorry Gavin but no we can't make it work_

_Gavin: Yes we can sweetheart_

_Me: Don't call me that_

_Gavin: What are you talking about you love when I call you that, you've been in America for less than a month and you're already changing._

_Me: Just leave me alone  
Gavin: I'll never give up on you_

And with that I didn't reply, I threw open my window since I was burning up, I grabbed my laptop from my desk and clicked on it, I opened up some game I had found and played it, suddenly a huge warm body was on my bed.

"Paul, what the hell are you doing here?" I all but screamed.

"You told me to come over," he said.

"I was joking, you have to leave before my parents barge in and see you," I said and he got up and locked my door and the door that led to the bathroom door.

"Problem solved," he said and shut the window before crawling over to me, he rested his head on my shoulder watching me play.

"You suck at this game," he said.

"I do not," I said and he took the computer from me and beat the game in like 10 minutes flat.

"Okay maybe you cheated or something," I said and then I grinned, I got up and unlocked the bathroom door and walked through it to the door straight across from me, I cracked it open to see it pitch black, I crept in and locked that door and then flicked on a lamp. What I saw was a messy bed and clothes threw everywhere, then I saw the Xbox 360 in a box not even plugged in yet, I grabbed the box and the games and unlocked that door again before going back to my room.

"Where did you go?" Paul asked me.

"Liam's room our rooms are joined by the bathroom," I explained to him and then gave him the Xbox to plug in, about 5 minutes later he had it set up and we were playing a game he had picked out, I sucked obviously but I was still having fun.

"Alright, I give up, you win, can I pick the game now," I asked him and he nodded, I rummaged around the box before I found the best game ever.

I held it up and Paul's eyes widen, I nodded.

"Oh yeah baby, Animal Crossing," I said winking before sliding the disk in.

**2 chapters in one day! that's like a new record for me hope you guys enjoy my story so far!**


	8. Chapter 8

A summer like no other

Chapter 8

Piper POV

I woke up the next morning to see Paul gone, my window was wide open and I saw a sticky note on my desk that wasn't there last night, I crawled out of bed very slowly and read the note.

Piper had patrol see you tonight look even more beautiful than usually- Paul

Huh, so we were going somewhere fancy, smooth baby smooth.

I went downstairs to see Liam sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hey bro," I said fixing my own meal, a poptart and orange juice, before I slid into the seat next to him at the bar.

"Hey Pipes," he said bumping shoulders with me; I grinned before eating my food.

"So when did you get home?" I asked him.

"Late last night, but not late enough to hear my sister and a certain boy in her room with all the doors locked," Liam winked at me.

"We did not do anything we played video games all night," I said blushing like crazy.

"Sure," Liam said rolling his eyes, "I'm going to take a nap," he said and then he went upstairs to his room.

I finished up my breakfast and washed the dishes before starting a load of laundry for mom when she woke up. Just when I finished folding some clothes dad walked down stairs with the twins' right behind him, I ruffled Livy and Chris's hair before going upstairs to take a bath. I went into the bathroom and peeled off my clothes; I turned the water on and fixed the temperature. I put my phone in its dock before getting into our Jacuzzi tub. I got my hair wet and gently massaged the shampoo into my hair, I rinsed it out and conditioned. I washed my body and shaved my legs and armpits and other places before I got out of the tub. I dried off and pulled on my pink fluffy bath robe, I wrapped my hair up into the towel and went into my room. I flipped onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow and laughed. I laughed forever, just at the fact that I was almost positive I would hate La Push, as soon as I had got off the plane in America I just wanted to jump back on and go back to Australia. Not anymore, now I can't even imagine living in a life without the Pack, and more importantly Paul. I had been in La Push for less than a month and I was happier than I had ever been in Australia.

After my inner monologue of how good my life was, I went and painted my nails, I French tipped them, after they dried I took my hair down from the towel and started to dry it again with the towel, once it was mostly dry I got my blow dryer and finished it off. I put on some underwear and a bra and put my robe back on. I went to my closet and groaned it felt like I had nothing to wear, and I had no time to drive to town and get a new outfit, because right now it was oh it was only 1:00. I guess I did have a little time to run out and find something. I pulled on a button up blue shirt and some shorts, I grabbed my bag, phone, and my keys to my car which had came in a few days ago. I slipped into a pair of shoes, my navy KEDs and pulled on my sunglasses before knocking on Liam's door.

"Yes?" he asked me opening his door, I grinned at him.  
"Wanna come to town with me?" I asked him, he shrugged and pulled on a shirt and some shoes and we were out the door and in my Jeep.

"Where we going?" he asked me as he put on his Ray Bands, which I had the same pair of.

"Port Angeles, I need an outfit for my date with Paul tonight and I need your opinion on everything!" I said happily and he groaned as we left La Push. We got to Port Angeles about an hour later, we ran into the mall and I went straight to Forever 21. I browsed through all the racks; I found a purple dress, and a white dress. I went and stood in line with Liam, I was given a room and I told Liam to stand outside and wait. I tried the purple dress first and he gave it huge thumbs down, then I put on the white one and we both liked that one much better. I bought that dress and then we were in the search of shoes, I found the perfect pair of nude pumps and got those as well. I dropped by a hair studio and got my eyes brows done; our last stop was a local makeup store. I got new eyeliner and mascara, and then we went home.

"How do girls enjoy that?" he asked me as we neared La Push city limits. I just shrugged and Liam turned up the radio.

"I WOKE UP IN A NEW BUGATI!" We both belted out the lyrics and laughed as we pulled into our driveway; I carried the bags inside and put them away.

"Thanks for going with me Liam," I said and then he ran into the woods to do some pack stuff.

I went upstairs and it was already five o'clock I had about 3 hours till Paul came, so I went and asked Olivia if she wanted me to do her nails.

"Yeah!" she said surprised and went and picked out a color from our many bottles of nail polish. She picked a really pretty mint green. I took my time painting them, listing to Olivia chatter about some of the friends she had made at her soccer camp she went to last week, she also gave me all the gossip she had already picked up on while we were here, and gushed about this 'uber cute' boy who played baseball, his name was Gavin Armstrong and he was apparently a total hottie to Livy.

"Well do you have his number?" I asked her and she shook her head yes.

"He gave it to me," she squealed.

"He just might really like you, I can't blame him though you're quite a catch, pretty, athletic, smart, and not to mention an amazing family." I joked with her and she laughed, she thanked me for doing her nails then left. I checked the time, 6:00. I decided to start getting ready I took off the clothes I had on and put some lotion on my legs and slipped on my dress, I admired the way it looked on me in my full length mirror, I twisted my hair into a bun and put a necklace on and stud earrings, I did my makeup carefully and then I pulled my shoes on. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded in approval at myself. I sprayed a little perfume on and looked over at my clock, 7:30; Paul would be here very soon; just as I thought that the door bell rung. I took a deep breath and then grabbed my purse and made my way down the stairs, trying my very hardest not to sprint down the steps and into Paul's arms. I made it down the steps and there he was.  
He had on a pair of slacks and a black button up Polo shirt, he looked absolutely perfect.

"You kids have fun!" my parents called and we walked hand in hand out to his car, the rest of the night ahead of us.


	9. Chapter 9

A summer like no other

Chapter 8

Piper POV

We got into Paul's truck and he started driving, soon we were out of La Push and Forks, we were heading towards Port Angeles.

"You look beautiful by the way," he said taking my hand in his; I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself," I said recovering pretty quickly; I gave him a quick wink and he rolled his eyes as we enter Port Angeles. We drove down a couple of different streets before arriving at a fancy Italian place.

"I hope you like Italian," he said looking at me hopefully.

"I hate it," I said blankly, his face fell and he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Oh well we can go somewhere else," he said quickly, clearly I little upset.

"I'm just kidding babe, I love Italian," I said kissing his cheek and he let out a little sigh of relief.

"You have an evil sense of humor," he said and got out of the truck and went to open my door and help me out. We walked hand in hand to the restaurant and we walked up to the hostess stand.

"Name?" she said, she had long black hair and a perky smile on her face, just a little to perky if you asked me.

"Lahote," he said and she nodded and got our menus and took us towards the back of the restaurant at a table for two. I slid into the seat and started looking at the menu. Soon our waitress came to our table; she had little makeup on and was clearly beautiful.

"Hi, I'm Trish and I'll be your waitress for the evening," she said happily.

"Yes I'll have the ravioli and a sprite to drink," I said politely and handed her my menu, she turned to Paul and he opened his menu.

"I'll have the endless spaghetti with a Coke to drink please," he said and handed her his menu and she was gone.  
"She was nice," I said.

"You're way nicer," Paul said winking and grabbing my hands from across the table.  
"So tell me about your family," I suggested as a conversation starter.

"Well I have a baby brother and sister, Lilly is 6 months old, and Kyle is 5, my dad owns the restaurant on the beach and my mom helps him run it, it's kind of a family business." Paul said shrugging his shoulders.  
"You'll have to take me there one day," I said as our drinks and breadsticks came.

"Already asking for a second date?" Paul said raising an eye brow suggestively.

"Shut up," I said throwing a bread stick at him and he caught it in his mouth and pretty much swallowed it whole.

"Wow," I said shocked at his little display of eating and he chuckled, which by the way was extremely sexy.  
After we finished eating, Paul paid and we went back out to his car. I expected for us to head home but we headed in the other direction and pulled into the parking lot of a club.

"How did you know I loved dancing?" I asked him.

"Having access to all your brothers' thoughts has its advantages," he said and we got out and Paul directed me towards the front of the huge line and just like that we slipped past the bouncers and we were in. We were greeted by a very smoky room and music pounding in my ears. I lead Paul onto the dance floor and just as soon as we got out there a slow song was on, Paul pulled my close both his massive hands wrapped around my waist. I was glad I had chosen these shoes because I need as much help as possible to wrap my arms around Paul's neck. I rested my head on his chest and we swayed to the music. Suddenly the song changed into a fast paced song and everyone around us started dancing.  
Paul and I were having a good time dancing when I noticed a lot of the sluts in the room looking at him. I practically noticed this blonde bimbo who had on a very tight blue dress and her hair was wild and she had a pound of makeup on. She strutted over to Paul and moved me out of the way.

"Hey big boy, wanna know what a real woman looks like?" she asked him, I could smell the alcohol radiating off of her and she threw herself onto Paul.  
"Excuse me, but he's obviously here with someone," I growled, she laughed.  
"Please honey, this hunk doesn't need to be bothered by you," she said giving me the dirtiest look ever.  
"You're one to talk," I said sliding in between her and Paul and jabbing a finger into her face.  
"Stay away from my boyfriend bitch," I said and shoved her back and she scrambled away from me.

"You are extremely hot when you're jealous," Paul said his hot breath tickled my ear as I started to grind into him. I heard Paul let out a little growl as the friction between us increased.

"Don't dish you what you can't take baby," he said as his hands roamed my body as we rocked against what felt like a thousand other bodies in the room. My hair had fallen from its bun and was probably crazy but I didn't even care.

"I can take whatever you wanna give me," I replied to Paul breathlessly. He ran his hands through my hair and I nibbled at his ear lobe and he groaned and I turned around and his hands were on my waist again and he grinded into me and I shuddered. Damn he was so sexy, it felt like Paul knew every single action I wanted him to do and he did it.

We danced for hours; finally we realized it was one in the morning. We had legit danced the night away. We stumbled into his truck and Paul sped home. I very carefully entered my house praying no one noticed how late I was.

"You have a curfew for a reason," my father said and the lights flipped on, he and my mother were standing with their arms crossed.

"I'm sorry we didn't notice," I said sheepishly.

"Didn't notice? How can you possibly not notice it's one in the morning?" my father yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" I said again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, hand over the phone you're grounded," he said and I gasped.

"What the heck, I didn't even do anything wrong!" I shouted.

"You broke curfew and you're hair is a mess and you're clothes are practically falling off," my mother accused.

"You think I had sex with Paul? On the first date, if that's the kinda girl you think I am then you obviously don't know me," I said storming up the steps into my room and locking the door. I kicked my dresser and flopped onto my bed. I threw open my window letting the cool air come in, I stripped off my clothes and pulled on a pair of shorts and t-shirt and then I climbed into bed, I felt the bed creak and a warm body was next to me.  
"I heard everything your parents said, I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear. I shrugged, even though it was killing me inside. My parents hadn't ever not trusted me and this was a different feeling for me.

"It is fine, it happens all the time," I choked out, lie. I hated lying to Paul but he would feel awful if I told him this was the first time they were ever mad at me.  
"Oh ok," he said and snuggled his head into my shoulder and I felt him relaxed and I knew he was asleep, that was when I let the tears flow freely down my face, and I cried myself to sleep.

**So sorry for the kinda late update I've been busy with school **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I personally didn't like it but hey whatever **

**Read and Review **

**-MG**


	10. Chapter 10

A summer like no other

Chapter 10

Piper POV  
"PIPER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" boomed my fathers' voice. I scrambled out of bed and saw Paul was gone. I opened the door and saw my mom and dad looking very angry.

"I know Paul was up here last night!" he screamed.

"What," I said still trying to wake up.

"We all know Paul was here last night and the night before and before that!" he was red from yelling so much.  
"Why are you guys being like this?" I asked.

"Your behavior is unacceptable!" my mother said.

"I've always been like this," I replied.

"No you used to be a sweet girl, now you're boy crazy! You can no longer see Paul, imprint or not he's to controlling," my mom cried out.

"Whatever," I said and went back into my room. I shut the door and calmly collected myself. I looked for my phone and then cussed because they took it away. I shrugged and got my PINK bag out of my closet and threw the majority of clothes into it and then packed up my toiletries. I grabbed my keys, purse, bag, and pillow pet before going down the steps. Mom and dad were nowhere to be seen and their cars were gone so they must have gone somewhere. I searched for my phone and found it on top of the fridge.  
I ran outside and threw my stuff into my jeep.

"Sissy where are you going," Chris asked me, he was standing at the door with a glove in his hand.

"No where baby bro, where are you going?" I asked him.

"Walking to the ball park," he said.

"I'll give you a lift," I said and he hopped into the passenger seat. We made small talk as I drove. Finally we got to the baseball field.

"Bye Piper, see you at dinner thanks for the ride!" he said hugging me and I kissed his cheek.

"Anytime Chris, love you too," I said and he got out of the car and ran over to a group of boys. I backed out of the parking lot and once I was on the road I called Paul.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"I need somewhere to stay," I pleaded.

"No problem, you can stay with me my mom and dad won't care," he said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm here right now, where are you?" he asked me.

"About 3 minutes away," I said and we hung up. I pulled into his drive way and he pulled my out of the car and engulfed me into a hug.

"Hey baby," I choked out as he squeezed me and then he got my stuff out as I told him everything that happened this morning and it wasn't even 10.

"I am so sorry," Paul said walking around his house and behind it was a little house.

"This is where I stay, since I come in late I was waking up Kyle and Lilly was about to be born so my parents built this," he said opening the door, inside was a small kitchen and living room and then there was a bed and a bathroom.

"This is really a sweet deal," I said and Paul threw my stuff onto the floor and flopped onto the bed and tried to strike a sexy pose.

"Care to join me?" he said smirking and I giggled and jumped on him, I heard a howl and Paul groaned.

"Come on," Paul said and led me outside and into the woods.

"Stay here," he said and disappeared behind a tree and then came back a second later as a giant wolf.

The wolf fell onto his belly.

"You want me to ride you?" I asked him sketchily, the wolf nodded. I slowly climbed onto him and gripped his fur and suddenly we were off I screamed out of terror and delight at the same time. Paul ran quickly and gracefully and soon we were at Emily's.

All of the Pack was in the yard, I saw Liam shaking. I slid off of Paul and walked over to them while Paul went to put on some clothes. As soon as I was in the yard Liam was in my face.

"You left, how could you be so selfish, mom is a total wreck!" Liam screamed at me, he was shaking very bad.

"They were being unreasonable!" I shouted back at him.  
"So you throw a hissy fit and run away? That's not how real life works Piper!" he said getting up in my face.  
"What do you know about real life? You sleep all day and have no work at the house oh yeah and YOU'RE A WEREWOLF how real life is that? It's not Liam!" I yelled in his face. Suddenly I flew across the yard and was caught by a pair of arms; I held a hand to my cheek and felt the sting setting in. He had slapped me; my brother had actually hit me.  
I looked up to see Paul shaving and shoving Liam. I felt a tear stream down my face from the hit and that Paul was angry at me. I had caused this, this was my entire fault. I looked up to see Jared holding me still. He stiffened when he saw me cry and started to freak out a little.

"Something's wrong with her!" he yelled out, and suddenly Paul had me in his arms and was whispering soft words into my ear.  
"I'm so sorry Paul," I said curling into his chest sobbing.  
"You have nothing to be sorry about princess," he said smoothing my hair over.  
"This is my entire fault," I wailed.  
"This is not your fault baby doll, he should not have said those things to you," he said and kissed my forehead and rubbed my back.

"I need to go and lay down," I said suddenly. Jared tossed me the keys to his truck and I went and drove back to Paul's. I quickly threw all my stuff into my jeep. I threw Jared's keys onto the table and hurried out to my jeep. I revved the engine and flew out of the drive; dust flew behind me as I sped away. I wasn't going to cause anyone any more pain. I drove fast and soon I was out of La Push and Forks and heading to the airport.

**So should she go back to Australia or should Paul catch her at the airport? You tell me! **


	11. Chapter 11

A summer like no other

Chapter 11  
Piper POV

I pulled up to the airport and took in a shaky breath as tears flew down my face, I rubbed my face quickly before grabbing my two suits cases and stuff and headed towards the tickets.

"Hi! How can I help you?" a perky sales woman asked me from inside a glass booth.  
"Ticket to Australia," I croaked out.  
"You're just in time the next plane leaves in less than an hour!" she chirped and I paid and she slid my ticket towards me. I walked towards where my gate was and sat down on a bench and pulled out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" rang an elderly woman's voice.  
"Grandma, well I'm coming down to Australia soon to stay with you for a while, I've missed you too much!" I said faking happiness.  
"Well how unexpected sweetie! Why aren't Liam and the twins coming?" she asked me.  
"Uh, mom and dad only said I could go, Liam had a job and the twins are away at camp," I lied smoothly.  
"I can't wait to see you!" she said.  
"Me either, don't mention this to mom or dad they are both a little worried about my flying alone and don't want to think about it," I said quickly.  
"Okay honey,see you soon!" she said and hung up. I flipped through my other messages.  
Paul: Baby where are you?

Liam: Running away again I see

Mom: Get your butt home right now

Kim: Call me if needed

I sighed and didn't reply to any of them. I plugged my headphones in and listened to music until it was time to get on the plane.  
I quickly got to my seat and then noticed how pretty much no one was on, I shrugged and pulled out a book and started to read. Soon we took off and I fell asleep.

*Flight is over*

I groggily grabbed my entire luggage and stretched as I walked away from the airport, grandma didn't live very far away from the airport so I just decided to walk there.

Finally after walking forever I reached her little house, which was actually kinda huge. My grandparents were kind of loaded with money but now it was just grandma; grandpa had passed away three years ago. I knocked on the door and was greeted by my grandma's smiling face. She pulled me into a hug and I leaned down to hug her since she was so short.

"Piper, I've missed you so much," she said and let me inside.

"Go wash up and we'll have supper and talk about America," she said excitedly and I groaned inwardly. America was the last thing I ever wanted to talk about. I sighed and lugged my bags up the stairs to my room I always stayed in, I threw my stuff on the floor and jumped onto the bed and stretched out, then ever so slowly I slipped off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning to grandma shaking me, I groggily sat up and saw I was covered in sweat and was shaking very badly.

"What's going on?" I mumbled.

"You were screaming, all I could hear was Paul," she told me. Paul, damn I missed him. It hurt just to hear his name, it hurt even worse to think about his eyes, his hair, his lips that I didn't even get to kiss, basically it just hurt to think about him.

"Honey who is Paul?"  
"He was just a boy I met," I mumbled turning my head away from her.  
"Listen, I know I'm old but I'm not stupid, I know that your mom would never let you fly alone since you aren't even 18 yet, and you wouldn't have called a few hours before you came, you aren't that last minute," grandma informed me, I was screwed.  
"You don't want to know about what happened," I told her.  
"You're right, so I'm going to let you stay here for a little while but then you have to go back to your family," she told me and then left shutting the door behind her.  
*3 weeks later*

"Piper, it's time for you to get in the shower," grandma told me and I shuffled into the bathroom, I was going back today, back to everyone who hated me.

I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes, my ribs were sticking out from not eating since I got here, I had tried to eat once but I ended up throwing it back up ten minutes later, I barely slept anymore, because whenever I did I always woke up screaming. My heart also, it hurt so much, it felt like it had suddenly stopped working or something it ached so much now.  
I hadn't tried to talk to anyone back in the U.S, my phone had died the second day I was here and I hadn't bothered to charge it. I took a quick cold shower and jumped out and pulled on a baggy pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, all my other belonging were packed away in grandma's car. She told me I had to go back home a few days ago, she even paid for the ticket back. I got into the car and we sat in silence.

"Alright, here we are, be safe," she said as we stood face to face and she hugged me.  
"Ok," I said monotonously.  
"I love you," she said.  
"You too," I mumbled and headed to my gate. I boarded the plane and found my seat; this plane like the one here was almost empty except for an elderly couple and a boy my age sitting in the aisle across from mine. I just leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling the whole flight back.

"You may now exit the plane, thank you for flying with us today," said our captain's voice, I hurried off and dug through my bag and found my keys and got my luggage and searched for my jeep. I found it in the exact same spot I had left it. I threw my stuff in the trunk and climbed in. I drove towards La Push, once I entered the town limits I felt a little better, maybe it was just being closer to _him _that made me better. I shook my head, I couldn't do this to him I was so bad for him I wasn't good enough for his perfection, I make everyone mad.  
I pulled up at the little park La Push had and searched around for my car charger and finally found it under a candy bar wrapper that Olivia had left in here. I pulled out my phone and plugged it in. After a minute it came to life beeping uncontrollably, finally it stopped. I set it down and rested my head against the steering wheel and cried for about an hour.

Suddenly a tap on my window, I looked up it was Sam.

"Go away," I mumbled, he shook his head. I crossed my arms and turned the other way.

"Piper just talk to me, where have you been?" he asked me, I didn't reply and looked at the time, 1 in the A.M.  
"Piper open this door right now before I rip it off," he threatened. I sighed and decided to roll down the window a little.

"What Sam," I asked weakly and rolled down the window half way, suddenly his hand shot in and he unlocked the door and swung it opened and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't ever leave us again," he said and I cried yet again just hanging there limply. Sam drove my jeep to his house, and carried me inside and set me on the couch. Emily was up with a plate of cookies and milk, she offered them to me and I refused.

"Piper you need to eat you look like you haven't eaten in days," she insisted.  
"Weeks actually," I mumbled and she shoved a cookie into my face, I took a little nibble and spit it back out, ew.  
"I know what she needs Emily, she needs to see him, neither of them are going to get better until they see each other," Sam explained and scooped me up and was out the door running, I squirmed.

"I can't see him, he hates me," I cried out.

"Piper he does not hate you, he hasn't moved from his bed since you left," Sam told me and I moaned.

"WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" I screamed and suddenly we were right in front of his little house.  
"Go Piper," Sam told me and nudged me towards the door and then ran off, I took a few hesitant steps to the door and the twisted the knob and the door swung open.  
**Sorry she wasn't in Australia very long I just didn't want her to be there for too long, well hope y'all liked it!**


End file.
